Ravenna
Geografisk beskrivelse Kongeriget Ravenna er et af de mange små riger, der er opstået i kølvandet på det Kalmykiske Imperiums forestående sammenbrud. Selv i imperiets storhedstid vat området glemt af verden. Og efter en kort oprørskrig hvor de lokale kejserstøtter enten blev dræbt eller drevet ud har det lille kongerige nu oplevet et par ars relativ fred. Ravenna dækker et område pa omkring 60.000 km2. Kongeriget er afgrænset af naturligt forekommende grænser: Mod nord den store skov Walhoon, som ligger syd for den bjergkaede der er den sydlige afgrænsning af Faro-Si Ørkenen. Mod øst ligger det store Zulac-hav. Mod syd ligger Ard-Veren sumpen, som udgør den nordligste del af den Søndre Ødemark. Mod vest afgrænses Ravenna af den store tomme Larne-hede, som på alle andre sider er omringet af Loranskoven. Befolkning og monstre Ravenna bebos hovedsageligt af to racer; mennesker og hobitter. På trods af områdets farlighed, grundet dets beliggenhed i forhold til Ødemarken og den uudforskede Loran-skov, har hobitterne formået at trives i dette område. Grundet områdets brutale natur er de fleste mennesker og hobitter hårdføre individer, der for langt de flestes vedkommende må kæmpe hårdt hver eneste dag for blot at overleve. Den primære grund til at området trods dette, stadig er temmelig velbefolket, er formodentlig at det samtidig har været sparet for større interne krige, grundet dets isolation, og ringe attraktionsværdi for eventuelle fjender. En del klaner og stammer af mørkefolk bebor de omkringliggende områder. Kirken Lysets kirke står meget stærkt i kongeriget Ravenna. Der er samtidig tale om en anden variant af lysets kirke, hvor de afdøde bliver begravet, og to lokale helgener er grundlaget for helgen- og kult dyrkelse: Skt. Cedd (landbrugets beskytter) og Skt. Winnifred (beskytter af dem som bringer lys til mørket). Derudover er der en række mindre helgener; Skt. Cadog (jægernes beskytter), Skt. Trefriw (smedenes beskytter), Skt. Sweyn (sommerens forkynder), Skt. Eadwina (hobittemes skytshelgen) og Skt. Alard (fiskere og sømænds skytshelgen). Kirken er altdominerende blandt menneskerne hvorfor disse ikke taler om Solen eller Palor, men bare Gud. Hobitternes gudinde Yondalla, er gennem tiden blevet opslugt af Pelors kirke og forandret til hobitternes skytshelgen Skt. Eadwina. Fader Bechamel er blevet udråbt til Ravennas øverste klerikale myndighed. Dette skete lige efter indsættelsen af kong Barnim. En af områdets mere iøjnefaldende kirkelige personligheder er heksejægeren Quinlan. En ondskabsfuld mand som arbejder utrætteligt for at fange og henrette hekse. Alle frygter ham og hans garde af heksejægere. Oftest kaldes Guds Køtere. For Quinlan og hans Køtere skal der ikke meget til, før henretter potentielle kættere. Kongemagten Kong Stephen grundlagde kongeriget Ravenna efter oprørskrigen. Han var den mest indflydelsesrige af de lokale krigsherrer, som besejrede den Kalmykiske overmagt. Han grundlagde sine rigdomme ved at drage på eventyr i Søndre Ødemark. Formuen blev i stort omfang investeret i Ravenna, og er en meget væsentlig årsag til at riget stadig består. Stephen formåede en årrække at sikre freden mellem baronerne i Ravenna via snedighed og giftemål. To baroner er gift med Stephans søstre og baronen i Avila er gift med Stephens ældste datter. Stephen flygtede fra Ravenna efter den Anden Kalmykiske Krig, og har nu slået sig ned på sit gods i Kalmykia. Stephens eneste søn valgte samtidig at forlade Ravenna, men hans skæbne er ukendt. Han har endnu ikke ønsket at gøre krav på tronen. Kong Barnim og Adler-ordenen sikrede sig magten i Ravenna efter at have ledet Ravennas bondehær til sejr over en talmæssigt overlegne kalmykisk lejehær. Kong Stephen havde ønsket at lave en aftale med den Kalmykiske kejser, og havde derfor modarbejdet Adler-ordenens modstandskamp, og han valgte at flygte da den Kalmykiske hær blev tilintetgjort. Kong Barnim og Adler-ordenen har på kort tid bragt fred til det lille kongerige. Ravenna har under den nye konge oplevet en markant økonomisk fremgang, og den øgede militarisering i området kombineret med en alliance med Visno Den Hvides orker har sikret grænseområderne og drevet mørkefolkene længere ud i Ødemarken. Livet i kongeriget Ravenna Selvom livet kan være hårdt i det lille kongerige, så har der boet mennesker her i mange generationer. Jorden er frodig og en befolkningen hårdfør. De mange mørkefolk har til alle tider truet området, men de sidste ti år er mørkefolkene i større og støre omfang blevet fordrevet til ydreområderne i Ødemarken. Det har resulteret i en øget økonomisk vækst, øget befolkningsvækst og stigende økonomi. Baronierne Kongeriget Ravenna har en befolkning på omkring 160.000 mennesker og 5.000 orker. Udover kongens eget len, som omfatter Heimerdalen og landområder omkring Ravenna by (20.000) så omfatter riget Jarrow (40.000), Avila (30.000), Skara (20.000), Tara (20.000), Cardiza (30.000) og endelig Visnograd (5.000). Den del af befolkningen som ikke bor i de større byer, bor i større og mindre landsbyer. De større landsbyer som ligger på grænserne mellem baronier og de som ligger på selve kongerigets grænser er som oftest beskyttet af høje palisader. Økonomi De fleste skatter som kongen opkræver fra baroner og lensherrerne betales i form af naturalier og arbejde på lensherrernes marker. Baroneme bidrager derudover med guld til at finansiere tropper til kongens hær og delvis finansiering af kongens byggeprojekter. Grundet den store våbenproduktion i kongeriget er de mest almindelige våben og rustninger er billigere end normalt. Våben som f.eks. daggerter og langsværd, samt spyd og pile til buer er halvtreds procent billigere end normalt. Rustninger er ligeledes tyve procent billigere end normalt. Den almindelige befolkning betaler primært med kobber og sølvmønter, mens handler af større værdier sker oftest via er naturaliehandel eller byttehandler. Fra gammel tid er den kejserlige stormønt – pundet -, som er slået i platin, med en værdi svarende til 100 guldmønter, bevaret som gangbar mønt i kongeriget.